


love, peter

by blackswans



Category: Love Simon (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans/pseuds/blackswans
Summary: ❝few people know i'm thefriendly neighborhood spider-man..but nobody knows i'm gay.❞





	1. SYNOPSIS.

In a world where anything is possible, a teenager Peter Parker was given powers after being bit by a radioactive spider. He soon became a crime-fighting hero named Spider-Man. Although keeping a secret this big to himself is hard, he came to another realization...

 

 

 

**he's gay.**


	2. i

**"I READ YOUR EMAIL."** I looked up towards the voice only to see none other than Flash Thompson.

"How did you have access to it?"

"You left your account signed in to the computer." He looked at me, "Might want to double check that next time."

I stare at him confused, while he's repeatedly tapping his foot on the floor.

"Anyways, what's the whole point of having a secret account?" he asks.

Well. The whole point of having it is a way for me to be myself without worrying about anyone, like Flash, finding out my secret. Which, in this case, didn't turn out the way I planned.

He smiles. "Look, Parker, I don't have a problem with it. I'm all for it, gay rights and all that."

I don't even have a response. I'm just sitting in complete shock, to be honest.

"It's pretty obvious to me that you don't want anyone to know."

Yeah, I would say it's prettyobvious. I definitely intended this all to happen. I'm kind of a private person. A person who wouldn't forget to log out of his account.

"People would be cool with it. Just be yourself." Flash says.

I don't even know what to say to that. Here's some straight kid giving me advice on coming out. As if it were that simple.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone," he says.

For a minute I'm almost relieved. Then it hits me.

"Tell anyone? Did you take a picture of it?"  
He looks down and fidgets with his sleeve. Which instantly makes me nervous.

"I'm- you  _took_  a fucking picture." I start shaking, "Do you know how wrong that is?"

He looks around the library. "Look I know you're friends with Liz, I just wanted to ask for you to put in a good word for me."

"And why the hell would I do that?" He stares at me and it clicks.

"You can't make me do that." I shook my head.

"Come on, I'm not making you. I like the girl. I'm just saying to be my wing-man, kind of." He shrugs.

"What if I don't want to? Are you going to expose me to everyone on the school news?"

We're both quiet for a moment.

"If anything, this situation can be mutually beneficial," he says knowingly. "Like symbiosis."

At that moment the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Flash starts gathering up his things and turns back to me as he's leaving the library.

"Look just think about it. Or else you know what will happen."

 

The only word that comes to mind at that moment is:  _shit_.


End file.
